Thoughts of Home
by AngelItalySRG
Summary: Lovina is riding home only to come face to face with British pirates invading her village. Her life turns upside down when she becomes caught in between two pirate rivals at war with each other. Forced to help Antonio, a Spanish captain, she learns that she is slowly falling in love with him. What will she do to get home and deal with these new feelings? Read, better then summary


I was riding horse-back towards Italy, my hometown. I had just got done visiting my younger sister, Feliciana or Feli for short. She had married a German man named Ludwig and was expecting a baby soon. All right! Enough about my little sister and more about me. My name's Lovina and I'm about 25 years old.

I look like a man so I can work and help out my sister and her soon-to-be family, along with keeping me a place to stay in my village. I have short, dark brown hair that is almost shoulder length but doesn't touch my shoulders. I have to wear a nice dress, white shirt for work along with these stupid, tight, brown pants and shin high black boots. Another little fun fact about me is that I have one, little, stubborn, annoying piece of hair that sticks out and curls. Now you know how I look most of the time and what I look like right now.

I don't think theirs anything else you need to know about me. Unless your some creeper and wanna know my…you know what, never mind. As I was getting to the border, I noticed there was some smoke. I didn't think there was anything wrong so I continued into town; gee, how wrong I was. When I got into town, there were a bunch of pirates, raiding the houses one by one in groups of four, five, or more.

I instantly stopped my horse at a distance and helped as many families as I could, getting them to safety. Out of nowhere I heard a scream from a woman. I immediately turned around to see a little boy being held back as his mother was being pulled away, both fighting for their lives trying to get out of the ugliest looking pirates I've ever seen grasps. I took action and head butted the pirate holding the boy hostage then took his sword and ran towards the other pirate with the mother. He brought a dagger up to her neck and I immediately stopped died in my tracks.

"Avast! Ye go no further!" the pirate yelled, showing his old, moldy, black teeth with some missing. I wanted so badly to punch him, to hurt him in anyway possible I could but I couldn't. I couldn't risk her life, along with the fact that her little boy was there and the last thing I wanted was a child seeing their own mother die right in front of their eyes. He slowly backed up, one arm around the woman's waist while the other still held the dagger to her neck until he bumped into a man wearing a red coat with golden buttons, black trim at the cuffs and the collar. The collar covered most of his neck, but allowed a small gap to reveal a bit of white from his undershirt.

He wore a hat that was red leather and had white feathers in it, slightly damaged from what I'd assume fights and the sea water. He had black leather gloves and boots on that went to about his knee. What he wore wasn't what made me think he was charming; it was his entire expression. His arms were crossed in a way that said he has a cocky personality. His emerald green eyes were narrowed and glazed over in arrogance and slight anger.

The man's smirk, however, was what sealed the entire thing together. His lips were curled back into an arrogant smirk, giving him this mysterious and almost chilling appearance. Another thing I noticed was that he had uneven blonde hair with bushy eyebrows. The man holding the mother hostage instantly tensed up when he felt his presence behind him. The man laughed at his reaction. His laugh was low and gave me chills.

"What have ye got there?" said the man from behind. His voice was low and had a British accent to it. "no-nothin' cap'n!" said the pirate. The man from behind whispered in the others ear, making the pirate go pale and release the mother. The mother ran towards her boy, hugging him, and then bringing him to safety where the others were.

The man from behind whispered something else and the pirate ran towards a group of other pirates, telling them something. I assumed the man that whispered into the pirate's ear was the captain of the pirates invading my village. He now was walking towards me, taking the sword from my hand and throwing it to the side with ease. "Ye not a man, aye? Me can see through yer little disguise." I was shocked that he could tell; the best observer in the whole village couldn't even tell I was a girl, how could a simple pirate know? "Ye haven't answered me question girly" he said rather angrily.

"s-si….I'm a woman not a man" I said, mentally hitting and cursing myself for stuttering and showing weakness to my enemy. He smiled; more liked smirked and snapped his fingers. That's when I noticed I was surrounded by pirates, all of them not even close to charm as the captain. I spun around right before the one pirate from earlier attacked me, backing up only to bump into the captain who grabbed me by the wrist, then tying them behind me with a rope. I instantly panicked, thinking about my sister and the thought of never seeing her again and her sweet and innocent face becoming depressed and dull from hearing news that I was killed by a bunch of filthy pirates.

I wasn't going to give up, I kicked and screamed and struggled to get away but all of it was useless. Out of nowhere there was a loud bang sound through the air, everyone looked to see who caused the noise. I turned to see another pirate ship, its captain standing on the side with his hat down low, covering his face but I could still make out that he was dark skinned. He had on a cocky, tooth grin underneath his hat, one of his elbows rested on one knee so he could rest his cheek on one gloved hand while the other was holding a gun up in the air, a little smoke just fading into the wind when I looked, showing it was recently shot. "Antonio…" I heard the captain that had me tied up growl under his breath behind me.


End file.
